Firestar's loves
by Black Angelis
Summary: Elles étaient deux, deux chattes qui, chacune à leur façon, avaient su toucher le cœur d'Étoile de Feu.


**Bonjour à tous !**

**Me revoilà après une longue période d'absence avec un Two-Shot dont le deuxième chapitre sera (normalement) bientôt posté.**

**J'espère mettre à jour mes autres fictions d'ici deux semaines.**

**/!\ Cette fiction spoile la fin du cycle 4, si vous ne voulez pas savoir, passez votre chemin /!\**

**Je ne suis que partiellement satisfaite de ce chapitre... en espérant que ça vous plaise quand même. Bonne lecture !**

**(Pourquoi les titres en anglais ? Je trouvais que ça sonnait mieux :p)**

* * *

**Spottedleaf's eyes**

Étoile de Feu s'était souvent demandé ce qui se passerait une fois qu'il aurait rejoint le Clan des Étoiles.

Parfois la nuit, seul dans sa tanière, il se plaisait à imaginer sa vie avec ses ancêtres. Il en était certain, quand son heure serait venue, il apprécierait sa vie là-haut. Il se voyait déjà chasser avec de vieux compagnons, comme Tornade Blanche et échanger des paroles acérées mais non dénuées d'humour avec Croc Jaune.

Et bien sûr, viendrait le moment où il reverrait Petite Feuille.

Bien des fois, il s'était imaginé ce qu'il pourrait lui dire. La remercier pour tous les précieux conseils qu'elle lui avait donnés lui semblait un bon début. Et puis, ils pourraient s'échanger de vieux souvenirs du temps où il était apprenti et où elle était encore la guérisseuse du Clan du Tonnerre. Peut-être lui dirait-elle qu'elle l'aimait et qu'ils étaient maintenant réunis.

Mais le rêve s'arrêtait là, parce que dans ce cas de figure, il serait incapable de savoir comment réagir. Lui dire qu'il partageait ses sentiments, vivre heureux à ses côtés en oubliant Tempête de Sable ? Impossible.

Mais la blesser en la rejetant lui semblait être également une mauvaise idée. En d'autres termes, cette équation ne semblait pas avoir de solutions à ses yeux.

Alors il cessait de rêvasser et retourner veiller sur son Clan, et tâchait d'être encore le feu qui sauverait la forêt en oubliant ses doutes.

Et il l'avait été, lorsque pendant la Grande Bataille, il avait mené ses guerriers au combat. C'était sa dernière vie – aussi se doutait-il qu'elle s'achèverait là, sur le champ de bataille.

Il estimait leurs chances de victoires élevées après tout, ils étaient des dizaines et des dizaines de guerriers contre seulement une vingtaine de membres de la Forêt Sombre.

Il craignait surtout de voir ses camarades mourir. Il en était certain, il se sacrifierait sans hésiter pour Plume Grise ou Tempête de Sable, ou même n'importe lequel de ses compagnons.

Il n'en eut pas le temps. Ombre d'Érable avait déjà saisi Tempête de Sable à la gorge. Aussi fut-il soulagé lorsque Petite Feuille, sa chère Petite Feuille, se précipita à son secours.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que les chats du Clan des Étoiles pouvaient mourir _une seconde fois._

Il fut frappé d'horreur lorsque qu'il s'aperçut que Petite Feuille ne bougeait presque plus, couverte de sang. _Son sang_. Il se rappelait fort bien ce qu'il lui avait dit.

« Petite Feuille ! S'il te plaît, ne meurs pas ! Tu m'avais promis que tu m'attendrais ! »

« Cela n'aurait jamais pu arriver, mon amour, je ne peux plus voyager avec toi désormais. Je suis vraiment désolée. »

Et elle avait disparu, absorbée par le néant. Abasourdi, la colère l'avait envahi, et avec l'aide de Tempête de Sable, il avait tué Ombre d'Érable. Puis Étoile du Tigre. Il s'était battu comme un lion, espérant évacuer la colère et la tristesse qui lui transperçaient le cœur.

Il avait réussi, mais y avait laissé sa dernière vie. Il était mort serein, étant certain que Griffe de Ronce serait un grand chef pour le Clan du Tonnerre.

A présent, il se rendait compte que sa vie au Clan des Étoiles n'était pas du tout comme il l'avait imaginée, pour la simple raison que Petite Feuille n'y était pas, et ne le serait jamais. Il avait supplié Croc Jaune de la lui ramener, tout en sachant que tout espoir était vain. Excédée, la vieille femelle lui avait intimé de la laisser en paix.

« Elle n'est plus là, Étoile de Feu ! Inutile de ressasser le passé. »

Voyant la détresse dans le regard émeraude du rouquin, elle s'était radoucie.

« Elle n'est peut-être pas totalement partie... Imagine qu'elle s'est réincarnée en arbre, en pierre, ou en rivière. Il te sera peut-être plus simple de faire ton deuil en voyant les choses ainsi. Fais moi signe quand tu seras prêt... »

Avec le recul, Étoile de Feu se demandait si elle lui avait dit la vérité ou lui avait menti pour qu'il tourne la page.

Les premières nuits furent difficiles. Il tenta de la contacter à travers ses rêves. Comme avant. Toutes ses tentatives se soldèrent par un échec cuisant, mais le matou ne pouvait se résoudre à croire que sa chère guérisseuse avait bel et bien disparu pour toujours.

Les jours passèrent, et le déni laissa place à la colère. Pourquoi donc l'avait-elle laissé ? Elle qui lui avait promis de l'attendre !

Si elle n'était pas morte, elle aurait pu lui faire visiter le territoire du Clan des Étoiles. Ils auraient chassé ensemble, fait leur toilette ensemble, dormi ensemble l'un contre l'autre, auraient pu apprendre à se connaître davantage. Il lui aurait dit qu'elle lui avait manqué, qu'il ne voulait plus être séparé d'elle. Il en vint à la haïr de le priver d'un bonheur auquel il avait tant cru par le passé.

La colère s'estompa avec le temps. Il se renseigna auprès de plusieurs membres du Clan des Étoiles pour savoir s'il était possible de faire revivre Petite Feuille. Tous lui répondirent, comme Croc Jaune le lui avait dit, que c'était impossible. Il proposa même sa vie contre celle de la chatte écaille, et Étoile Bleue, qui passait par là, le sermonna.

« As-tu des chardons à la place de la cervelle ? Petite Feuille est morte, certes. Mais ici, tu as de vieux amis sur qui tu peux compter. Une vie ne se marchande pas – elle est partie et ne reviendra pas, mais son souvenir t'accompagne et doit te permettre d'avancer. »

Les sages paroles de son ancien chef ne parvinrent pas à apaiser sa tristesse. Il se renferma sur lui même et passa le plus clair de son temps roulé en boule, les yeux fermés, à se rappeler les rares moments qu'il avait passés avec Petite Feuille. Tout chez elle lui manquait, de son parfum jusque ses jolis yeux ambrés.

Un matin, une chatte argentée le tira de ses sombres pensées.

« Je sais ce que c'est de perdre un être cher . Mais tu ne peux pas passer tout ton temps à te morfondre... Petite Feuille ne voudrait pas ça.»

Il leva la tête en soupirant.

« Je sais, Rivière d'Argent. Mais je n'imaginais pas à quel point c'est douloureux. Je voudrais que cette douleur s'en aille ! »

La jolie chatte lui effleura affectueusement le museau de la queue.

« Oh, elle ne s'en ira jamais totalement, je suppose. Mais tu apprendras à vivre avec. Comme Plume Grise. Maintenant, il a Millie pour lui tenir compagnie... et toi, tu as Tempête de Sable, à qui tu dois énormément manquer. »

Étoile de Feu eut soudain honte de lui même. Ces derniers temps, il s'était tellement focalisé sur Petite Feuille qu'il en avait oublié sa chère compagne.

« Merci, Rivière d'Argent . »

Une lune passa, emportant avec elle la tristesse qui enserrait le cœur du rouquin. Oh, Petite Feuille lui manquait toujours, mais penser à elle ne faisait plus naître en lui qu'un vague sentiment de nostalgie.

La jolie chatte était un amour de jeunesse, il l'avait finalement compris. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment connue, trop impressionné par sa grâce et sa beauté pour oser lui adresser la parole. Un de ces amours qui donne des frissons et fait ronronner de joie, mais pas battre le cœur à cent à l'heure ou faire danser des papillons dans le ventre.

Mais un amour tout de même.

Il retourna voir Croc Jaune un après midi.

« Je suis prêt ».

Elle plissa les yeux, satisfaite.

« Parfait. Maintenant, tu peux aller rendre visite à Tempête de Sable... »

Il acquiesça. Et alors qu'il empruntait le sentier des rêves, il sentit un regard sur lui. Il se retourna et eut juste le temps de voir deux yeux ambrés se fondre dans le paysage. Il ne sut pas très bien s'il avait halluciné ou si la vision était réelle, mais il avait bien l'impression que c'étaient les doux yeux de Petite Feuille qui veillaient sur lui.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! (pour ceux qui ne comprendraient pas, cette histoire se passe juste après la fin de The Last Hope, le dernier tome du cycle 4)

Le prochain chapitre devrait s'intituler (si je ne change pas d'avis) "Sandstorm's heart". Comme indiqué ci-dessus, je publierais très prochainement la suite (peut-être lundi ou mardi prochain). A très vite ! Black Angelis.


End file.
